


Plans

by ncfan



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Irony, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fa Li and her mother-in-law have plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Fa Li and her mother-in-law have plans. Said plans originate from the arrival of a certain young, handsome and utterly inarticulate captain arriving on their doorstop looking for Mulan. If Fa Zhou notices at all, he is either tolerant of the machinations of his women folk or he's trying _not_ to notice it.

For themselves, Shang and Mulan probably haven't noticed anything but each other since they sat down to eat, and the members of Mulan's family have no intention of interrupting them.

The silence can't remain forever, though; Fa Li fills the room with sparkling chatter and Grandmother Fa does so with, admittedly, less than appropriate comments and opinions. She's testing out to see just how uptight this young captain is; Shang shows signs of being uncomfortable at some of the things Grandmother Fa says, but doesn't object to any of it or look to Fa Zhou to control his mother's mouth.

This can only meet with Grandmother Fa's approval. Ah, yes, Shang is uncomfortable but he comes from a household likely more decorous ( _stiff_ ) and correct ( _stuffy_ ) than the house of Fa Zhou. _We'll work it out of him; we just need to keep him coming back._

And considering Mulan's here, that shouldn't be too difficult.

 _Oh, my daughter has finally found a man she is willing to marry—and a man who's willing to marry_ her. Fa Li can't restrain her practically jubilant smile as she continues to eat and Fa Zhou plies Shang and Mulan with questions about battle and the Huns and such.

 _Ha, and the Matchmaker said Mulan was too awkward to land a husband—well look at her now_. Grandmother Fa smirks into her cup. _I'd love to see the look on the old bat's face; what does she know, huh?_

Maybe they're getting ahead of themselves; Fa Li and Grandmother Fa are more than willing to concede that—after all, Shang just came over for dinner. But Fa Li and Grandmother Fa have _plans_ , after all, and they're dead set on seeing those plans meet fruition.

When Shang and Mulan get married the mother and grandmother of the bride will take great pleasure in inviting the Matchmaker to the wedding.


End file.
